rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Hiccup. Big Four Friends Toothless Toothless is Hiccup's first friend and closest companion. Both depend upon one another to a great degree. Toothless is unable to fly without Hiccup, and Hiccup's lack of strength and traditional viking skills, along with his prosthetic leg, are compensated for by Toothless' strength, speed, and power. The two of them have become extremely close, and their bond of friendship has survived many a harsh trial. Both Toothless and Hiccup have made serious mistakes while dealing with each other. In the movie , Toothless has grown into his loyalty to Hiccup as he and the boy became more and more familiar with each other. Hiccup, later allowed Toothless to fly again, and in doing so he would give the dragon back the thing he held most dear. As the movie progress, Toothless was willing to risk his own life to save his own friend, protecting Hiccup from Hookfang and even go as far as diving his entire body into the exploding Red Death in o rder to save him. In the fanfiction, Hiccup and Toothless still keeps the unbreakable bond they have in the film and TV series , as it is eccential part of their character. Jack Frost With Jack being the only other male in the crossover, the two are usually portrayed to be good friends, even as close as brothers. Since Jack Frost (Jokul Frosti) comes from Nordic myths and Hiccup is a Viking, fans believe that it could have been possible that Hiccup believed in Jack, and therefore been able to see him. Also, it is said that on Hiccup's native island of Berk it "snows nine months of the year and hails the other three". Though this could be a bit of an exaggeration, it is a fact that the island has some cold weatherpatterns, which could be a result of frequent visits from Jack. Being close of friends as they could be, Hiccup understands by heart the pain Jack goes through, living over 300 years, unable to be seen from the outside world. In the fandom, the two share a parring "Hijack" which is among the popular ships, aside Jelsa , Jackunzel , Mericcup. Merida DunBroch Hiccup is well-rounded and mellow, Merida is passionate and aggressive, but as they say–opposites attract. Because of their very different yet similar personalities, Merida could be quite reminiscent of Astrid's relationship with Hiccup (where she punches him as a sign of affection). In the film Brave, hints a feud between her kingdom of DunBroch and the Vikings ("invaders from the sea"), leading fans to believe that it could be possible for Hiccup and Merida to meet and possibly become friends or star-crossed lovers. They both have some troubles in the parent department (Merida with her mother and Hiccup with his father) and are misunderstood in their society (Hiccup is expected to be more manly, Merida is expected to be more lady-like), so they can relate to each other on that level. Even without romance, Hiccup and Merida are shown to have a close bond. In the fandom, fans have also grown to favor "Mericcup" as a popular ship, popular in fanfiction, fanart, etc. without the big four. Rapunzel Corona Within the big four, Rapunzel and Hiccup seem to have the most similar personalities. While Jack and Merida tend to be more fiery and ferocious, Rapunzel and Hiccup are calmer and rely more on their intelligence than a special ability or power. In which meaning that they would be quite comfortable conversational with one another and share the same interest (such as reading and painting) that Jack or Merida wouldn't be fond of. They both appear to be animal lovers (fans have pointed out the parallels between Hiccup's interactions with Toothless and Rapunzel's interactions with Maximus) and generally kind-hearted individuals. In the Harry Potter AUs, Hiccup and Rapunzel are both interchangeable between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, because they both have characteristics that could suit both. They have a parring, "Hiccunzel" though not the most popular ship, but it is well known in the RotBTD crossover. Enemies Red Death There is no specific type of relationship that Hiccup and the Red Death have, but that this monsterous dragon is responsible for the 300 year war of Vikings and dragons, ordering them to attack Berk and deliver food to their queen. Hiccup only sees a gigantic "alpha" dragon, who uses the wild ones to survive. After the final battle, Hiccup loses his left leg, but in the process begins an alliance between Berk and the Dragons. Pitch Black Hiccup views Pitch as one of the biggest threats he has ever fought, someone who spread fear and darkness into the hearts of childern. Hiccup, most likely keeps his guard up when batting the Nightmare King. In Pitch's advantage, he uses the scrawny viking's weaknesses and self-doubts to exploit him, mainly by the sight of Toothless and his friends hurt. Though clearly underestimated, Hiccup's strong will and never give up additude is all for a match for Pitch's mental attacks. Also fighting with his superior intelligents and Toothless by his side. Mor'du Being a demonic bear that once was a prince, Hiccup clearly knows that this is an animal who is not to be taken lightly. Though Mor'du pays little attention to him, however with Toothless is a completely different story. Two powerful creatures that would lead to violent brawls when the dragon's protective instincts over Hiccup kicks in. Alone in battle with Mor'du, who solemnly relies brute strength and force, Hiccup would be able to defeat him with his brains and resourcefulness. Mother Gothel As the cold and heartless woman that Gothel tends to be, Hiccup holds a slight anger to her. The fact that she kidnaps and imprisons Rapunzel her entire life, only to use the magic that contain within her to stay young. Often taunted for Hiccup's weak stature and uselessnes, but knowing the vast intellect that he holds and also recognizing true danger of Toothless, wary of what a dragon and rider are capable of. HTTYD Characters Stoick the Vast Valka Astrid Hofferson Expanded Universes Friends and Allies Queen Elsa of Arendelle Princess Anna of Arendelle Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope von Schweetz Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles King Candy Category:Character Relationships